


dress warm

by hypeQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, POV Second Person, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: c: dress warm for later. also wear thick socks.some winter time fluff written during the hottest day of summer





	dress warm

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on here.
> 
>  
> 
> also rly weird pov but i'm kinda digging it.

c: dress warm for later. also wear thick socks.  
you pulled on your coat and threw your backpack into your car. he was taking you on some sort of surprise today after a long week of exams and it's all you needed today. at the end of the day you slipped past the crowds and found him leaning on his car tapping through his phone.  
"alright, where are we headed?"  
his head bobbed up at your voice and his golden hair shook from in front of his face.  
"guess you'll have to wait just a little bit longer to see," his mouth twisted up in a smirk as you got into the passenger seat smiling. he pulled out of the lot smoothly and passed you the aux cord, a true honor to gain the trust of car-trip dj. he kept driving along the freeway till you finally realized you were heading towards downtown, but more specifically the route directly to the rink they build every year in the square.  
"ice skating?" you asked excitedly  
"a while back you mentioned ice skating was one of your winter musts." he smiled thinking back on the night you had talked about it. he could distinctly remember the way you so colorfully talked about it and the look in your eyes as you dreamed your way to the magic of winter time. he pulled the car into a spot and watched as you danced out of the car under the already dimming light of the winter evening. listening to the christmas music, you tied on the rented white skates and interlocked hands with him before venturing out onto the slippery ice.  
"woah" is all you could gasp out as you watch the giant tree next to the rink light up. he leaned towards you, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, as you went around the rink.  
after a while of skating and racing around, you took a break and wandered over to the coffee stand. you asked him what he was thinking and pulled out your wallet to buy the warm drinks and a very appealing chocolate peppermint cupcake. you are on the large staircase leading up the tree, watching all the bodies skate around. the chaotic dance of people moving across the ice.  
"are you cold?" he asked after you started to lean into him a little more.  
"a little bit" you shivered a bit while we shrugged off his jacket over his hoodie and slid it over your receiving arms.  
"wow, are we that couple?" you asked rubbing your shoulders together  
"apparently so, i love you" he said with a kiss.


End file.
